Theory
by Young Roy
Summary: He knew why the ritual had failed. He just chose to ignore it. ItsukixMutsuki WARNING: Slash


EDIT: I had to re-write this story. It simply lacked the feeling I was trying to give not to mention a lot of bad grammar and spelling…I blame writing this at 2:00 in the morning.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Warning: Slash, Incest.

**Theory**

"Mutsuki…"

_Sob._

"Forgive me…Mutsuki…forgive me…"

It was raining; it always rained when those particular nights came. Almost like the Gods wept. And now, it was one of those nights again. He knew well of those nights when no family member of the proud Tachibana house slept soundly, for they could not sleep hearing those cries of pain. _'Again',_ Mamoru Tachibana thought, he could already feel himself getting nauseous, _'he's going to get sick if he doesn't stop this nonsense'._

He heard a heartbreaking cry and swallow. Oh, God. Why couldn't this stop? Why couldn't they leave his son alone? He was just a _child._

He knew that Itsuki was feeling miserable because he had failed his brother. Had failed everyone in the village but he knew his son could care less for them. Itsuki was willing to kill his own brother to become one with him but he had failed him. He would never become one with his twin. Was there a greater sin for a Remaining to not become one with his/her twin? Itsuki had lost Mutsuki and having his brother turn into a butterfly would've eased the pain.

Still…

Itsuki had to understand that Mutsuki- even though had not succeeded in becoming a crimson butterfly- had not died in vain and he certainly hadn't lost his title. He was proud of his son; to sacrifice his own life for the sake of the village was the greatest gift he could ever hope to have. He loved Mutsuki since the moment he opened his eyes to closing them forever. Yes…his son would forever be a crimson butterfly to him.

He was almost positive Ryokan-sama knew why the ritual had failed. He himself had an idea of it. But he couldn't tell anyone…_wouldn't_ tell anyone about it.

It was truly a blessing from the spirits that his wife would bear a child at last, at her age. '_But'_, thought Mamoru, _'when they found out what had happened; they would take back their gifts.'_ Instead of a blessing had come a curse, and upon the village rather than only his household. He had been miserable finding out he was the proud father of twins. Altar twins. But no matter, he would raise and love his sons until the time came when he must part with one.

During their childhood they only had each other, because the other villagers left them alone like tradition demanded, and the boys desperately cling to each other for affection. They did this out of both fear and respect, and the twins never knew why. Mamoru never had the heart to tell them.

He knew that as Remaining, Itsuki would lead a solitary existence after the ritual. His godly status will make him both honored as well as feared amongst other villagers and family. Some cannot handle the pain and loneliness that comes with the knowledge of their role in the death of their twin; in these cases Itsuki will go mad or become suicidal. And Mamoru hoped none would come true.

Since no-one ever talked to them, the twins were very close to each other. They were very close…closer than a normal sibling relationship.

It started out simple really, innocent in that way that a little brother looks up to and loves his older brother. Mamoru and the others never paid any attention to their relationship, it was common for twins (in this village) to become close.

When Itsuki and Mutsuki reached adolescence he started to suspect. They playful touches, the nicknames they gave each other, the longing in their eyes, Itsuki's hand was always resting on his brother's back staying there longer than necessary. And somewhere down the line that innocent admiration morphed into something else, something deeper and stronger.

To love another man was forbidden. To love a twin was taboo.

They still took showers together, still slept in the same bed and gave each other good-night/morning kisses (the last one in the privacy of their room). Did Ryokan-sama's daughters ever acted like his boys? Perhaps the head of the Kurosawa family looked the other way…like him.

The looks Itsuki gave his brother, when he thought no-one was looking, were anything but brotherly. He may be old but he certainly wasn't stupid. Itsuki was a different person when he was alone with his twin. He was teasing, grinning smugly, and smirking playfully and Mutsuki was always smiling and blushing.

He remembered one particular morning; at breakfast Mutsuki couldn't even sit straight without wincing even after Chitose had brought a pillow for him to sit on. He turned to look at Itsuki and just knew right away. If you were to gaze upon him for the first time, the expression would probably portray smugness and bit of happiness. His son was proud of something he had obviously done.

"Don't worry Chitose," he said petting his sister's head, "Mutsuki just slept in a bad position." He winked at Mutsuki and grinned even as his brother glared at him.

"It wasn't _my_ fault."

"Of course not. It was the _futon's_ fault, Mutsuki, not yours."

Wide black eyes filled shock and disgust continued to stare at his sons. Mutsuki's blush could be mistaken for pain or anger. After the shock wore off, he closed his mouth.

What was that just now? If he didn't know any better he would call that _flirting_.

_Especially_ on Itsuki's behalf.

Mamoru shook his head, denial flowing through him like river. There was no way that Itsuki liked other men. It was just unthinkable. But then again, his boys were basically forbidden from associating with anyone outside of their small world. In the end, they only had each other so they didn't like other men. Itsuki liked Mutsuki and Mutsuki liked back.

Simple as that.

Should he stop it? He could forbid them sleeping in the same room and could move one of the twins to the house just across his. But he just…couldn't. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't bring himself to interfere. They had little time with each other and he had no right to separate them. 'The Ritual will do it for me'

'_I love you.'_

Mutsuki flinched and turned on the spot to face his brother. Both were unaware that their father was spying on them from behind a gravestone.

The first time he heard those words he froze. His heart stopped, literally, and he couldn't breathe. They were in the cemetery- hardly the place to proclaim one's undying love for another but it was understandable, they had no privacy whatsoever- and it was almost time for the sunset.

'_I love you too, Itsuki…'_

'…_but?'_

'_But we can't…'_

Mamoru knew that moment that his children's forbidden love for each other was destined to tragedy and, as selfish as it sounded, he wanted them to run away. They had to leave this cursed village and never come back.

When they became of age, they were moved to the Twin Houses -Itsuki and Mutsuki were separated; while one twin slept on his old room another had a brand new one. Although, Mamoru acted as if he didn't see Itsuki sneaking out to sleep with his brother- in preparation for the ceremony. While Mutsuki was calm about his role in the Ritual, Itsuki was snappy and sensitive.

When the time came to undergo the Crimson Sacrifice Ritual they were taken down a passage to that place. They were holding each other's hand all the time and Mutsuki would whisper to his brother quietly but still Itsuki said nothing.

He wrinkled his nose as he got closer to that place. This place always made him sick. It was disgusting and the horrid scent seemed to cling to his clothing even after he left.

And then he saw them. The Mourners were around _it, _they were there for one purpose only and that was to take away his son. Itsuki suddenly stopped when saw them; he hesitated, and tightened his hold on his brother's hand almost painfully. Mutsuki smiled; even though he was sure his brother was hurting his hand, and reached out to as if to kiss Itsuki but instead whispered gently.

'_Remember our promise, Itsuki'_

While Itsuki strangled Mutsuki to death, he was certain all the Veiled Priests saw it. How could they not? They had to be _blind _to not see it.

During the performance of the ritual, Itsuki's hair turned white while he whispered "I'm sorry" over and over again. Perhaps it was because the sound of the staff was too loud but he had heard it. .

Minutes seemed like hours to Mamoru but it had finally ended-Itsuki was shaking when they took it away from his side- and was forced to watch his youngest son's corpse being thrown into that place. He cringed and had to stop himself for going after him.

Silence.

Silence.

More silence and nothing happened.

Then Itsuki gave a miserable cry.

It was like his cry broke the dam, and suddenly, chaos was among them. Nothing had happened and the priests were outraged as they all yelled and cursed; no crimson butterfly had come out of it! How would they stop the darkness from taking over! Now they had to use the next pair of twins! The Tachibanas were a failure!

After they dragged Itsuki kicking and screaming he was about tell the Ceremony Master about his theory but decided against it. He could not cause his son anymore pain.

He knew why the ritual had failed. He just chose to ignore it.


End file.
